


Creature in a Mask

by faequeentitania



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Masks, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: “A creature in a mask.”It felt true now; the absence of his brown, expressive eyes, his mouth, the flushed color of his skin. It turned him into something else, into a beast that was there to take what it wanted from her body, to drink down her pleasure for its own satisfaction.Or; Kylo fucks Rey with his mask on. She's surprisingly into it.





	Creature in a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Happy [Kinktober!](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) This is un-beta-ed because I'm a procrastinating mess!
> 
> This is a canon divergence where Rey accepts Kylo's offer in Starkiller forest, becoming his apprentice and living with him aboard the _Finalizer_. Shhhh... don't question it.

She could sense his frustration before he even entered the room, feel it as he made his way down the hallway, could even imagine his heavy, purposeful steps as he approached their quarters. She imagined she would have felt it even without the advantage of a connection between them; would have sensed him in the Force like a lightning cloud, crackling like a storm, disrupting all the energy around him.

Then the door slid open, and though his mask hid his expression, she could still see the tension in his shoulders and arms, his clenched hands and heavy steps signaling his anger all too clearly.

“You haven’t taken your anger out on some poor droid, I hope,” she said with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms as she leaned her hip against the desk.

He growled, stalking across the room toward her, irritation buzzing around him like electricity.

It used to be that that scared her, facing down this man in black, with his sharp-featured, metallic helmet and billowing clothes. Now, however... it evoked an entirely different kind of reaction in her.

“Why?” he asked, voice deeper through the mask’s vocal modulator. “Are you offering yourself up to receive my frustrations instead?”

She didn't answer, just looking at him, trailing her eyes purposefully down his body.

A moment later he rushed forward with a growl, grabbing her and shoving her against the wall, pinning her with the Force as well as his hands.

Rey’s heart started to race, looking up into the blank, black eyes of his mask.

“A creature in a mask" she had called him, when he had taken her from Takodana. She knew, now, that he was far from a creature; knew that the imposing mask, the concealing, heavy, black clothes, even his robotized voice were all just a show. Fanfare. She knew what this man looked like on his back under her, flushed pink and tacky with sweat, practically whimpering while she rode his cock torturously slow.

 _Kylo Ren._ A fitting moniker for the angry persona he carried through the halls of the _Finalizer_ , but not the man who lived to put his mouth between her thighs at night.

Today, however, she could sense she was going to get Kylo Ren, as he made no move to divest himself of his helmet.

“I believe I asked you a question,” he murmured, his hands going to the hem of her shirt, pushing up under it to grip her sides, the leather of his gloves smooth and cool. “Are you offering yourself up, my apprentice?”

She shivered, struggling for a moment against the press of the Force holding her in place. Not to get away, but to touch him, to answer his question by reaching for him to pull him against her.

He wouldn't allow it, refusing to release the grip of the Force and tightening his hold on her waist.

“Say it,” he growled, the metallic edge to his voice almost harsh. “Say it, Rey.”

“I'm offering myself, Master,” she murmured, tilting her head back against the wall, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, knowing exactly how much that would please him and shamelessly using it to her advantage.

She suddenly found herself spun around to face the sleek, black surface of the wall, still pinned under his power, and his hands moved from her waist to the edge of her pants.

“Good girl,” he rumbled, shoving them down to mid-thigh.

“Bend,” he commanded, the pressure of the Force released as he pulled her away from the wall and put his hand between her shoulder blades, coaxing her to bend at the waist, bracing her forearms against the wall.

She gasped as he suddenly pushed a still leather-clad finger inside her, Rey surprised at herself when it made a slick, wet sound.

“Wet already?” He still hadn’t removed his mask, so it was harder to tell through the vocal modulator if it was awe or pride in his voice, but Rey shivered again anyway, biting her lip as he gave a slow, experimental thrust. “Aren’t you eager.”

His hand pulled away from between her shoulders, and a moment later the clunk of his belt falling to the ground made her startle.

He didn’t speak an apology, but his hand returned to her back for a moment, stroking a solid line from the back of her neck to her tailbone soothingly. Then the rustle of fabric, and she knew that he was freeing himself from his trousers.

A moment later, his finger withdrew, replaced by the thick press of his cockhead.

“Say it,” he pressed again in a low purr, gripping her shoulder tightly.

“Please,” she said. “Kylo, please.”

His hand tightened on her shoulder, and there was no mistaking his groan of want as he pushed in.

There was an edge of discomfort, being stretched so quickly, but she knew it would dissipate in no time at all. Especially when he hunched over her, his other hand coming around to rub at her clit.

Then he was moving; quick, tight thrusts, barely withdrawing before jerking back in, and Rey pressed her forehead against the wall with a long, satisfied sigh.

It was often overwhelming, being privy to someone else’s thoughts and feelings constantly, so they always kept a degree of barrier between their minds; just enough to keep them feeling like separate people. That fast deteriorated when they did this, when pleasure started chipping away at their control.

“Fuck,” he growled, a spike of his lust bleeding through their bond, and Rey moaned as she greedily basked in it, letting his desire pool with hers in her belly.

Even through her shirt, the press of his mask against her shoulder made her shiver, the metal a shock of cold when she would normally feel the heat of his mouth.

Even his groans had a metallic edge. It was somehow hotter; that deep, artificial rumble right behind her ear as his hips pumped quick and hard.

“Good girl,” that low voice murmured, leather-gloved fingers rubbing harder, faster, making her pant and whine as her knees started to shake. “Are you going to come for me, my beautiful apprentice?”

Rey shivered, shoving her hips back into his next thrust with a low moan, relishing the way it made him grunt.

“Yes, Master,” she breathed.

Another harsh groan, then he suddenly withdrew, and a second later Rey found herself spun back around, her back pressed against the cold wall. She barely had time to make a sound of protest when there was the sharp sound of ripping fabric, Kylo tearing straight through the crotch of her pants, splitting them in two with a boost of strength from the Force.

“Kylo!” she snapped at him, irritated at his blatant disregard for her clothes, but he just gave a cocky laugh, scooping her up to pin her up against the wall, pulling her legs around his waist as he pushed back inside.

“They’re just things,” he purred, the shove of his hips making her gasp, her hands holding tight to his shoulders and her fingers getting lost in the fabric of his cowl. “They can be repaired or replaced, Rey.”

Of all the things she was learning from him, that was the lesson that was coming slowest of all; after a life of holding tight to every object she could get her hands on, barely scraping by in the abrasive heat of the Jakku desert, it was hard to accept that she had the luxury to be wasteful or careless with her things. That clothes could be repaired by a service droid, or replaced entirely with hardly the bat of an eye. That food could be thrown away, if she was too full to finish her plate, and that water was easily provided with the turn of a tap.

Her irritation faded to the background when he started moving again in earnest, using the Force to keep her elevated just right, giving him the freedom to move his hands over her; thumbing a nipple through her shirt, his huge hand spanning the side of her ribcage in a way that made excitement zip through her nerves. His other hand returned to her clit, the leather skin-hot now, and sticky with her arousal.

“ _Kriff,_ fuck!” she whined, the telltale tingle starting to build in her pelvis, spreading from the perfect rub of his fingers and infusing every nerve-ending.

Any other day, she would tilt her head forward to kiss him, to bite at his lip to make him moan, let him curl his tongue behind her teeth, but right then she couldn’t; the black, expressionless mask still covering his face.

It was jarring, staring into the black voids of the mask’s eyes, almost inhuman; she couldn’t even hear him breathing, the vocal modulator inactive unless it detected his voice.

 _“A creature in a mask.”_ It felt true now; the absence of his brown, expressive eyes, his mouth, the flushed color of his skin. It turned him into something else, into a beast that was there to take what it wanted from her body, to drink down her pleasure for its own satisfaction.

The only thing that kept him real was the feeling of his mind tangling with hers across the bond, familiar and reassuring, and his pleasure a pulse shivering down her spine; building the ecstasy that was threatening to overtake her at any moment.

It was strangely exciting, the dichotomy of safety and the inhumanity of his mask, and Rey bit her lip, tilting her head forward to press her forehead against his.

Even with this tight proximity, the lenses over his eyes where impenetrable; just bottomless voids that made her feel like she was falling.

“You’re close,” his growled, and she could still hear how breathless he was, even with the artificial mechanism between her and his real voice. “I can practically taste it.”

She was, the edge of her orgasm just barely within her reach, sending shaky spasms through her limbs as she tried to reach that peak.

“Come on,” he pushed, hips snapping in hard and the rub of his fingers getting almost frantic. “You’re going to give me what I want, girl. You’re going to come, I want to feel that perfect cunt come.”

With a sudden rush of pleasure that’s exactly what she did, crying out as it shook through her whole body, locking her joints and stealing her breath.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cursed, her climax yanking him over with her like a shove, catching them both in a whirlwind of pleasure so strong he almost lost his hold on her, his control of the Force almost slipping from his grasp.

Thankfully, he didn’t, keeping Rey safely elevated instead of crashing to the floor, leaving them both to just shake, tingling with little aftershocks that made her gasp.

“Good girl,” he groaned, tracing his hands up and down her thighs, making her shiver.

“Feel better?” she asked breathlessly.

He gave a low, rumbling laugh, squeezing her hips. “I do.”

She grinned, pressing a kiss against the smooth mouthpiece of his mask, eliciting a soft moan from his throat. She smiled a little wider, letting go of his shoulders to thumb the latches of his helmet, releasing it with a mechanical hiss before tugging it off and tossing it to the floor.

He was a mess; his hair disheveled and damp, his skin flushed and dotted with beads of sweat. He licked his lips, still panting as he looked at her with eyes that were heavy-lidded and dark.

She pushed his hair back from his face with both hands before leaning in to finally give him a real kiss, happy to have the plush feel of his lips against hers. This time she could hear the real sound of his voice as he gave a soft moan, and she squeezed her legs around him gently in answer.

“Thank you, my beautiful apprentice,” he murmured against her lips, the pull of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She chortled, nibbling his lip a little before she replied, “You’re welcome, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my writing, come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com)


End file.
